This is for you
by Lady Marisol
Summary: Hiro is from America and enters the exchange program at her school to go to Ouran Academy for a year. There she meets the host club and a certain someone takes interest in her and it does help when her best friend decides to play match maker
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my first Ouran fanfiction because I didn't like it. **

**I hope you enjoy the rewrite!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! **

I always knew that I wanted to see the world and my wish was going to be granted when I signed up for the exchange program to go to Ouran High School in Japan.

I just only had one problem.

My parents.

They aren't very supportive in me going to Japan all by myself and they are keeping me here for selfish reasons. My parents want me to stay in the US because I am their only source of income and they don't even want to search for a job. I have to work my ass off to support them and this is too much for a teenager!

I return home from school to get ready for work and my parents were sitting on the couch looking at me as if they have an important topic to discuss with me. I know it is about going to Japan for a year but I didn't want to get shit for going.

I set my backpack down and I sat in a chair which was far away from them as possible so when I get angry I don't have to slap them when they give out asinine arguments.

"What do you want?" I asked still angry at them.

"Your father and I discussed about you going to Ouran and we think it's not a good idea," My mother says.

"Why?"

"Being in a foreign country all by yourself is dangerous and you don't know anyone in Japan. Do you even know how to read, write and speak Japanese?"

"Do you even remember Odette?" I asked getting more impatient with them.

They shook their heads no. How could they forget her?

Odette is my childhood friend that moved to Japan when she was ten and we kept in touch. She taught me Japanese which I picked up quickly since I speak two other languages.

My dad decides to intervene in this topic, "Luisa, you can go to Japan but note this when you come back to the US you are not welcomed back to this house."

"Fine," I said not feeling any source of guilt.

For once in my life I want to do something for me and I have been supporting them for since I could work. I just hope they can find another source of income because I know they are not going to get a job anytime soon. It is most likely that they would have to move back in with my grandparents.

I went into my room and I immediately called Odette. I think it's almost morning over there so I guess I am waking her up right now.

"Hiro?"

"Yep, it's me! I can go to Ouran!"

Now she was wide awake and then she sensed something was amiss.

"There is a catch; isn't there?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Don't worry my fathers will pay for your ticket."

"No, it's not that, Odette. My parents kicked me out."

"Well, that is a stupid move on them. Don't worry about a thing I will have my dads fly me out to come and get you as soon as possible."

"I'll start packing!" I sang happily

"There would be no need for that and besides when you are staying with me you would only get the best clothes," Odette says. "Find a hotel to stay at and keep me posted on your location. I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

She hangs up and I take my money stash I hid from my parents because if they found out they would take it and spend it on something we don't need. I put the wad of cash into my purse and some clothes to last me about a couple days. I changed into my work uniform and headed out of my room.

I walk past my parents and I don't even say goodbye to them because they were the ones that kicked me out of the house. I take their only car to spite them to work and I hope to god Odette comes to the US as soon as possible.

***Odette's POV***

I got off the phone with my best friend Hiro, but her god given name is Luisa. She wanted to legally change it to Hiro as you can see her uptight parents didn't allow her to. It made my blood boil they kicked her out of the house because she wanted to do something for herself. Hiro is a caring person who puts herself last and the needs of others fist.

I sit up looking at an old photo of her and me when we were ten years old. A lot could happen in seven years and the appearances could change. We only contacted each other through letters and I know it was old fashioned because Hiro didn't have a computer.

I rolled out of bed and I decided that I would skip school today. I get dressed into my bear cosplay that I made my dads make for me. I skipped into the kitchen and my dads were having breakfast. This is an opportune time to tell them that I want to get Hiro as soon as possible.

"Daddies I want to get Hiro right now!" I exclaimed.

"You have school today, sweetheart, and I don't want any girl of mine to skip out on her edutaction," says Fredrick.

"Hiro is in trouble because her parents kicked her out because she wanted to come to Japan," I protested. "I swear she didn't do anything wrong and she is my best friend!"

I give Fredrick my classic Odette puppy dog eyes. Kyle intervenes.

"C'mon, honey, our little Odette-chan hasn't seen Hiro in seven years and Hiro is in trouble. We need to be there for her when her own parents are being unreasonable."

"Okay, fine we leave as soon as we finish breakfast," Fredrick says granting my wish.

"Yay!" I cheered and hugged my fathers.

I couldn't wait to see Hiro and she how much she has changed over the years that I haven't seen her. My phone vibrated in my back pocket of my fuzzy shorts. I looked on the caller ID and it was the Shadow King. God damnit why does he have to rain on this parade?

"What?" I answered annoyed.

"You're late."

"I am not going to school today because I am getting my best friend Hiro so you can kiss my ass, Otori," I said laughing because I won.

"You better be here by tomorrow."

"I won't. Bye!"

I hung up before he could protest or complain about my insubordination. My parents look at me for using swear words and they get upset when I do. When it comes to Kyoya Otori you have to be straight to the point and I was while I used one swear word but they aren't mad at me for long because I am adorable!

After breakfast we hopped onto our private jet and we were headed to the US of A to get Hiro-chan! While I was on the plane I "accidently" deleted Hiro's file and I "accidently" didn't tell Kyoya Hiro's real name. I don't care for him at all but he needs to get to know people the old fashioned way instead of researching someone as if they were data.

I slept most of the time through the entire plane ride and when we landed I immediately called Hiro to tell her we landed. Well come to find out she was staying at the hotel near the airport.

We head down the escalator and Hiro holds up a sign that said Odette Stevens. I couldn't believe my eyes! She has changed a lot over the years! She has blonde hair instead of her dark brown color and she has curves! She is almost curvier than J. Lo.

I ran to her and hugged the living daylights out her. It is finally awesome to actually see her face to face.

"I see you still love to cosplay," Hiro said hugging me tighter.

"Yep, and it's finally great to see you in person after all these years!" I said crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! I almost forgot! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! :D**

**Hiro's POV**

"Don't cry, Odette," I said as I hugged her tighter.

She stops crying because she hates to be embarrassed. Then she lets go of me.

"I can't believe you changed so much!" Odette exclaimed. "Look at that sexy body! You can even attract the lesbians!"

I laughed a little and then I greeted Fredrick and Kyle with a hug. They were so proud of me that I stepped up to my annoying parents and that I got accepted into Ouran Academy.

We walk to the limo that was waiting for us and Odette couldn't wait for me to meet the host club and that she hated a boy named Kyoya Otori. The name does sound familiar but I can't put my finger on it and then she goes on how I would hate him too.

Odette cracks me up sometimes with her rants and random hatred towards people.

"Before we go back to Japan we have to take you shopping!" Odette says being too ecstatic for my liking.

"Why?" I asked dreading it.

"We have to make you drop-dead sexy for the host club. Duh! You have to make a good first impression and besides I want to see Kyoya nervous for the first time in my life."

"Odette! I don't want you to hook me up with anyone!"

"You need to get over _him_."

The him she was referring to was my ex-boyfriend Vincent. He broke up with me because he got bored and started to date another girl that I could say was prettier than me. The break-up is still a mess because he calls me saying that he made a mistake and then just the other day he was talking to me about a girl he picked up and how he fucked her. I drew the line there.

"I know, but whenever I change my number he always finds it."

Odette takes my cell phone and chucks it out of the window.

"There, he won't call you anymore."

"Thank you, Odette."

She pinches my cheek making me smile. I need to get over Vincent because he wasn't a great boyfriend to begin with as I grew older. He would control the way I dress and how I would eat. I couldn't believe I put up with that shit.

Fredrick and Kyle were exhausted from the flight so they decided to give Odette their credit card which for me would have been a bad idea. Odette and her spending habits are very horrible.

She takes me to many stores and obviously we bought a whole wardrobe that could clothe the homeless. I am exaggerating of course but we bought a lot of clothes. When we were done we got into the limo and headed back to the hotel they were staying at.

"So tell me about the host club, Odette," I said as we walked to the hotel room.

"Well, there is the idiot, Tamaki; he believes that the host club is a family and that he is the father and everyone else is his children. There are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru I can't tell them apart. Honey-senpai is so cute he would ask you to sit with him and eat cake all day if he wanted to. Mori-sempai is so handsome and strong. I would tap that any day. Oh and there is a girl in the host club her name is Haruhi and she is kick ass because she doesn't take any shit from the other members."

We enter inside the room Fredrick and Kyle were still suffering from jet-leg. She left out someone and I guess there wasn't much to say about Kyoya but my big mouth had to say something about it.

"What about Kyoya?"

"Kyoya? Well, all I could say is that he is an asshole to everyone. So don't be upset when he is one to you."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

For the next few hours we caught up of what was going on in our lives. I learned Odette wants to be a famous movie director but she is going to start out small and put her videos on youtube.

She had a music video in mind and she wanted to put her own spin on Beyonce's song Freakum Dress. I told her I would help because I have basic dance skills but she always tells me the opposite. I don't always agree with her opinions but sometimes she is right.

**Few days later**

We arrive in Japan and just in time for Odette to get to school. We were greeted by the host members as we exited the airport. Mori the tallest one held up a sign that said "Hiro and Odette". Honey was sitting on his shoulders and the other members are smiling except for Kyoya.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hiro-chan!" Tamaki says grabbing my hands and kissing my cheeks.

To greet him back I kissed his cheeks because it was a European greeting. Haruhi grabs Tamaki's ear and yanks him away from me.

"Do you have to flirt with every woman you encounter?" Haruhi demands.

"It was only a greeting!" He protested.

Haruhi drags Tamaki away towards the car that was waiting for them. The Twins smirked and giggled at the idea that Tamaki was going to be punished. Honey jumps off of Mori's shoulders and lands near me.

"I want the greeting too!" He says being adorable.

I gave him a kiss on each cheek and he gives me the greeting back. The twins come up to me pointing their face and so I give them the proper greeting too. Kyoya stands there with his hand out for a hand shake but I decided that since he was an asshole to everyone I was going to give him the European greeting. So I placed a kiss on both sides of his cheeks.

Kyoya was taken aback and then he decided that he wanted to leave. Odette and the twins were laughing at Kyoya's reaction. Honey and Mori decided to go after Kyoya to calm him down.

"That sure showed the Shadow King!" Hikaru said laughing (I think that was him and that he was referring to Kyoya).

"We like you already!" Kaoru links arms with mine.

I knew I was going to like the host club and its crazy antics.

**Gaaaaaah! ALL DONE! I hope to god you love it! Over and out!**

**Lady Marisol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter from me to you! I don't not own OHSHC!**

After we left the airport the host club went to school except for Odette and I since we hardly got any sleep on the plane ride to Japan.

The next day I woke up and was still suffering from jet leg. Odette was up and she was eating her Coco Puffs in her lion cosplay, but it was cute.

She mumbled a 'good morning' because she is a terrible morning person and kept on eating. I take out the box of Coco Puffs and poured myself a bowl

Then she was suddenly awake which scared me because I wasn't used to her Bi-Polarness.

"Oh! Hiro, I placed your clothes out on your dresser and it will make the boys want to be with you!" Odette says with a wicked smile.

"Odette, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want a boyfriend? I'm here to study and work hard I don't have time for distractions!"

"Lighten up a little, Hiro,, you seriously need to get laid."

Her sentence made me think of how I lost my "v" card to Vincent. It made me a little depressed because he was my first love and he broke up with me for a dumbass reason too.

I sighed, "Sorry, my dear, it is you who need to get laid."

She sticks out her tongue at me and leaves the kitchen. She does have a point that I really need to get over Vincent.

I go into my room and get dressed into the outfit Odette picked out for me. I was excused from wearing the uniform since the one I got didn't fit me.

Odette picked out black skinny jeans, a white studded belt, a purple ruffled top, a black bomber jacket, and black peep-toes stilettos. Fine I will wear the outfit because I wouldn't hear the end of Odette's rant if I didn't wear it. I wished she picked comfortable shoes.

I put on make-up and let my hair down. I grab my back pack and headed down the stairs where Odette was waiting for me.

"Damn, girl, you look fine today!" Odette says making me laugh.

She was about to call a limo but I told her we would be walking since it only take about a subway and a bus to get there. The exercise wouldn't hurt either and she needs to know who to use public transportation.

We arrived at Ouran Academy and we were almost late to homeroom and the class president which was Kyoya Otori was looking at his watch timing us to see if we were late.

He looks at me realizing that I wasn't in uniform and he had to point it out in front everyone.

"Why are you not in uniform?" Kyoya demands.

"Kyoya, you need to get laid, and drink more coffee you seem you had a sleepless night over someone giving you a greeting."

"I wasn't talking to you, Odette," He growls getting progressively more and more pissed off.

"If you really need to know, Kyoya, the uniforms don't fit me since Japanese sizes are different from American ones," I answered trying to diffuse the situation. "C'mon Odette let's sit down."

I made his irritation worse

"It's 'Otori-san'. We are not on the same level."

"Sorry, Otori-san," I corrected myself trying to restrain Odette from hurting Kyoya.

Oooo I wanted to beat his ass. He wouldn't last one day in my high school. Odette seemed to calm down but she tackled Kyoya to the ground and bit his arm. His glasses broke in the process.

I rip Odette away from Kyoya and she was struggling to break free of my grasp. It was hard to contain her so Tamaki helped with the situation. She was screaming and cursing Kyoya for insulting me.

Tamaki was giving her a lecture on how women should behave and whatnot. I help Kyoya to his feet and I didn't think he could see what was right in front of him (literally).

I grab his hands and guide him to the nurse's office. I didn't know my way around the school but I had a map.

"Do you know where you are even going?" He asked me coldly.

"I have a map."

We walk together in silence me guiding him around the school until he asked me a question.

"What is your actual name?"

"My name is Luisa Maria Ramos-Anania," I answered.

"Why do you have two last names?"

"In the Hispanic culture it is common to have two last names because one is the father's and the other is the mother's.

"What is your ethnicity?"

"I'm half Italian and half Mexican. What is this? Twenty questions?"

"I don't know anything about you. That is why I am asking these questions."

He was going to ask more questions so I decided to let go of his hands and then he was on his own to find the nurse's office. Kyoya started to freak out demanding that I guide him. I decided to walk back to the classroom ignoring him and I couldn't describe how pissed he was.

I return to the classroom and Odette was pissed off. So I sat next to her and asked her what her punishment for biting Kyoya was. She told me she had a months' worth of detention and that she had to work for the host club for free. She is a part of the host club and she does love her money so it would be a proper punishment.

"Is Kyoya in the nurses office?"

"I hope so."

"Don't tell me you left him in the middle of the school," Odette said wanting to praise me.

"I did and he was asking too many personal questions," I said high fiving her.

"He is going to be one pissed off motha fucka," Odette laughs.

0000000

The school day went by pretty quickly and the next thing I know it was after school. Odette took me to Music Room Number Three where the host club does their host stuff. Odette and I enter in and the host club was having its meeting before the ladies come in.

Kyoya got new glasses so he wasn't blind anymore but he wasn't in a great mood and obviously Odette picked that up right away. She proceeds to push his buttons but then he pushes a major one and she storms off.

"Do you really have to be that pissed off, Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked Kyoya.

"I sense a war going on between you and Hiro-senpai," Kaoru observed.

"I contributed to the problem by marooning him in the middle of the school," I said admitting fault.

Haruhi enters in the host room in a hurry thinking that she was late. Kyoya was pissed off and so he added more money onto her debt for no reason. I wasn't going to let Kyoya bully Haruhi because of what Odette and I did.

Kyoya and I were nose to nose and I was about to beat an attitude adjustment into him.

"Hey, bub, if you have a problem with me and Odette don't take it out on Haruhi," I said snatching his notebook away from him.

"Hiro-senpai, you don't have to stick up for me. It isn't necessary," Haruhi said trying to diffuse the situation.

Tamaki enters in with Odette kicking and screaming trying to get out of her punishment. Mori and Honey enters breaking up the silent fight between Kyoya and I.

While Tamaki holds Odette he begins the meeting. Hikaru and Kaoru make me sit next to them when Mori let me go.

"First order of business Odette is going to work for us for free and I also need ideas for more cosplay because the ladies love cosplay as Kyoya's book would put it."

"Does anyone have ideas?" Kyoya asked.

The twins jump out of their seat, "We do!"

"We should make Hiro-senpai part of the host club!" Kaoru said.

Kyoya wasn't buying it at all. He looked rather bored at the idea.

"See this would be perfect since the male population hates us already. Why not we have someone appeal to the males? It will earn more money!" Hikaru finished.

"No," Kyoya says continuing to write in his book. "We are doing fine with what we have."

Hikaru smiles mischievously, "You are not in charge of any decision making of the host club. Milord, what do you think?"

"I think you made valid points to your argument and I have to agree with you," Tamaki said and then he points dramatically to me. "From this moment on, Hiro, you are a host!"

"When do I start?" I asked Tamaki.

"You are starting today," He answers. "I can tell you do have basic hosting skills, but what, my mademoiselle, should your type be?"

"What do you mean by type?"

Hikaru and Koaru simultaneously said at the same time, "We are the michievious type!"

"I'm the natural type," Haruhi says as Tamaki glomps her for being cute.

"We are the lolita type," Honey and Odette say at the same time. "And Mori is the dark and silent type."

"Well you know my type already," Kyoya said.

"So you are the asshole type?" I asked.

The whole room suddenly grew silent with the exception of Odette's laughter. Kyoya looks at me as if I did another social faux pas.

"Care to repeat your question, Hiro-san?" Kyoya asked with venom

"Are you the asshole type?"

"No, I am known as the cool type," he said correcting me again.

"Soooooo, What's your type?" Koaru asked as well as Hikaru.

"I frankly do not have a clue," I said sheepishly.

Everyone thought about my 'type' which I think they were referring to a personality type. I don't really know my personality very well and yet I am the one who should. Odette thought of something of course because she knows me the longest.

"Hiro, should be the MILF type even though she is a mother yet," She says making me blush.

"What does that stand for? Is it another American term?" Tamaki asked with immense curiosity.

"It stands for Mom I like to Fuck and since she is sexy and motherly that is her type."

"We need something less vulgar," The twins say dimissing her reasoning.

"You should be the one to talk," Odette retorts.

"Let's just say Hiro is the motherly type," Kyoya said trying to end the meeting.

So now I am known as the motherly type with a sexiness to it. I don't know if it will appeal to the male population of Ouran Academy. I don't mind being that and I am glad that I am a part of the host club.

**WOOOOOOOOOOT! SEVEN PAGES! **

**I also went to an anime con the past three days and it was hella fun. I aslo auditioned for a spot for a movie/TV show. Guess WHAT? I TOTALLY impressed the guy. Wish me luck readers!**

**OH and I am soooooooooo sorrrrrrryyyyyy for not updating as well because Job Corps can be a bitch to me and I can't go on FF from there. **

**I love you guys and I also love reviews! **

**Lady Marisol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter! :DDDD I hope you guys love it! **

The host activities were commencing and the flood of girls came in dispersing to their favorite hosts. I sit by Kyoya's table since he was watching me like a hawk I decided to pretend he didn't exist.

Tamaki stands up wanting to make an announcement but the whole room was busy chattering with the hosts. He hits a knife gingerly against a crystal glass to get every ones' attention.

"I would like to introduce our new hostess, Hiro Ramos-Anania," Tamaki dramatically motions me to come to him. "Give her a warm welcome."

I did and most of the girls were clapping because I got into the host club. I give the girls a warm motherly smile and some of them went to my table but obviously Tamaki still had his loyal customers. Tamaki tackles me to the ground and he was proud that I was playing my part but I didn't feel as though I was. I wanted to be a part of the host club anyway.

"That smile was soooo beautiful! Daddy is soo proud of Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Get off! There is no time to horse around with Hiro-san," Kyoya said firmly although you can tell he was angry.

"You don't talk to your Daddy that way! Sons should respect their parents!" Tamaki shot back.

The whole room went silent like everyone at a funeral except for the crying. What the hell is going on?

Kyoya went back to his table with no emotion expressed on his face and continued to account the profit. Tamaki gets off of me and helps me to my feet. We went our separate ways to our tables and everyone begins to chatter like nothing happened.

But I was wrong. Hikaru and Kaoru slither their arms through mine.

"It looks like Kyoya is replaced!" Hikaru laughs and so does Odette.

"Hiro would make a better host mother anyway," Kaoru said pushing Kyoya's buttons.

I sit in my designated chair with ten girls sitting around me.

"So Hiro-san where are you from?" One girl asked.

"I'm from California," I replied.

"Oh! That is why you know Spanish!" another said.

The girls begin to giggle amongst themselves. One girl was overly zealous to know everything about me and she spoke so fast that I had to calm her down. The other girls were sighing like I did something attractive.

"Okay, mi hermanitas, if you are going to ask me questions please ask them one at a time." I said taking off my jacket because it was getting a little warm.

"Hiro-san, what is your family like?" Blue eyes asked.

"My grandparents are the best people in the world and they helped through a lot of dark times. My step grandmother is from India and she is the one who told me to take the test to get into Ouran."

"You didn't mention anything about your parents," Blue eyes said prying

"I don't like to talk about them because they haven't been very supportive. I also don't know have any siblings," I said trying not to go in to detail.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"How many tattoos and piercings do you have?" Red hair asked.

"I have one piercing and two tattoos," I answer showing on my wrist but I couldn't show the other because it was on my back.

My nose is pierced because my step grandmother, Ranjot Anania, is from India and it was a customary in her country that a teenage girl to get one. I wanted to honor her wish because she does so much for me and I wanted one any way.

My tattoos are the infinity sign with faith down below it. The other is a Chinese dragon on my back which covers most of it.

Kyoya overhears my conversation with my customers and goes to my table grabbing my hand. He pulls me into the direction of the supply closet. The door closes behind us and Kyoya was obviously was not happy with me right now. What did I do this time?

"You didn't tell me you had piercings and tattoos, Hiro-san," Kyoya said.

"I didn't really think it was important to tell you and I believe you are not my parent so I will be going now, Kyoya-_san_, "I replied.

I pull my hand away from Kyoya's grip and began to walk away. Kyoya blocks the door and corners me into a corner.

"I'm not finished. We have an image to uphold. Having tattoos and piercings is not a part of our image," He says menacingly. "Take out your piercing and cover up your tattoos."

"Okay, I will," I said blocking him from getting closer.

"Good, now tend to your guests," Kyoya smirked getting his way.

I take out my nose piercing and lowered my sleeves to cover up my wrist tattoo. He opens the door to let himself out. I followed behind going to my table and I only gave in because he was getting too close to me.

Odette comes to my table and snuggles up against me wrapping her arms around my waist. She falls asleep and I started to play with her curls while answering questions from the girls. The girls sighed about how cute Odette was while she slept.

Time flew by and it was time to close up shop. I helped Haruhi with clearing the tables and washing the dishes. The other host member told me it was her job since she was the host club "dog". I didn't care but I was going to help her anyway.

"Hiro-senpai, why are you helping me?" Haruhi asked. "Just go home and relax for the next day since you still have jet lag."

"It's alright," I said smiling. "You should be stuck here doing all the work for them and I don't like listening to other peoples' orders."

"Okay," She sighed. "I wished that Kyoya-sempai would stop obsessing that he research you and stop taking his frustration out on everyone else."

"Oh? Is that why reason why he is so on edge?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't a bad person when you get to know him," Haruhi said honestly.

We finished washing and drying the tea sets. Haruhi said good-bye and went to catch the bus to get home. Kyoya was still here still counting the profits that were made today. I did something bold and I didn't know what I was doing.

I sat down next to him and he scooted his chair a little farther away from me since I was making him uncomfortable. He looks at me suspiciously of what I was going to do next, but I didn't do anything that would make him uncomfortable.

"So, I hear that you wanted to know more about me, Kyoya-san," I said smirking. "What do you want to know?"

Kyoya drops his pen and made it seem like he wasn't shocked or caught off guard. He closes his book and takes off his glasses to clean them.

"I don't really think it is the time or place to discuss this, Hiro-san," Kyoya places them on his nose.

I take them off again, "Then don't take your anger out on other people."

I place his glasses out of his reach and I left him stranded in the host room. It felt awesome to exploit his weakness but then I have to face his wrath tomorrow. Odette was waiting for me outside the gate and we walked home.

"Did you leave him in the host room without his glasses?" Odette asked laughing.

"Yep! I hope that teaches him not to take his anger out on other people," I said.

"That is not likely to happen. Kyoya will be Kyoya and he won't change even if he tried," Odette said being serious. "He seriously needs a girlfriend, but he is not good for you."

We got on the bus and I sighed at her zealousness for me to have a boyfriend. We paid our bus fare and take our seat in the middle of the bus. There was a swarm of people blocking the exit outside and someone was trying to get in. There were flashing lights everywhere and I realized that they were paparazzi.

I get out of my seat and rush to the exit. I tell the bus driver to open the door and I pulled the poor celebrity in enough for the doors to close. Once he was inside the bus driver floored away from the curb. I lost my balance and landed on my ass with him falling on me. His face landed in my cleavage and I turned beet red.

He lifts himself up from me and this well dress man was beet red too.

"I'm very sorry. I lost my balance and I know a beautiful woman like you heard that line many times," He said embarrassed.

I didn't recognize him as a celebrity but Odette obviously knew and squealed like a fan girl. She runs up to us and she asked if I was okay with a smirk. I hope she isn't about to hook me up with this guy.

"It's alright. My name is Hiro Ramos-Anania," I say with a smile. "Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome, Hiro-san, I don't say that to anyone," He winked. "My name is Ryuzaki Nishikawa."

Odette grabs my arm pulling me away from the stairs, "We are blocking the exit, Ryuzaki-san. We have to take a seat."

We all got away from the exit just in time that people were getting on. Odette put her hat on Ryuzaki's head to make a disguise. I thought this disguise was rather obvious but then again I am wrong because most of the people on the bus didn't recognize him.

Odette leans forward against Ryuzaki's seat, "Ryuzaki-san would you like to have dinner at our house? Hiro is cooking of course."

I was about to protest but I was cut off of Odette's death glare.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Ryuzaki accepted.

"Good!" Odette said smiling evilly.

We all get off at the next stop to go to the grocery store since I was low on ingredients and I didn't see why I had to cook because Odette had hired chefs. I didn't really care about that detail but I don't like her matchmaking schemes.

I gather my ingredients together and paid for them. They were waiting outside for me and Odette called a driver because she was tired of walking. So we waited for a car and got into the Mercedes. We arrived home and I didn't see Kyle or Fredrick's car out on the driveway. They must have a busy night again today.

"So, you are the famous Odette?" Ryuzaki asked as all of us entered in the house.

"Yep, I am," Odette says smiling cutely.

We take off our shoes since it was customary in Japan. I didn't realize how tall Ryuzaki was when I took off my heels and I realized I was very petite in height. We made our way to the kitchen and I take out the ingredients for our dinner.

"What are we having?" Odette asked eagerly.

"Tacos," I answer. "I don't want to hear any of your complaining Odette."

"Fine," Odette said. "You will hear it tomorrow."

"Whatever," I say cutting the vegetables.

The phone rings and Odette answers the phone and laughs. She puts the phone back on the charger. She skips back into the kitchen smiling like she ate the canary. Odette turns on the TV and I was on the entertainment news. So, this is what she was laughing about and who was the caller?

The anchor woman announced that I was an overzealous fan that was kidnapping him because I recognized him. I was getting very angry because the whole thing wasn't true at all.

"Don't worry I will set the record straight and tell everyone you were only helping me," Ryuzaki said realizing my anger.

"Thanks, I hope I your manager doesn't press charges against me or something," I said cooking the taco meat.

"They won't just trust me," Ryuzaki said.

Dinner was ready and there was something that made me curious about Ryuzaki but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So, Ryuzaki, Why are you in Japan?" Odette asked.

"I'm here to shoot a new music video and after that I am going to attend Ouran," Ryuzaki answered.

"That's awesome! If there is dancing in it Hiro is the best!" Odette exclaimed. "And she can sing her heart out too!"

I was about to say something but Odette gave me a death glare so I kept my mouth shut. Ryuzaki seemed interested of my abilities and he listened as she was raving about me. She steals my phone out of my pocket and lets Ryuzaki plug his number in my phone thinking that it was Odette's.

"Call me anytime," Odette says smirking to me.

0000000000

The next day the host club was asking me questions about Ryuzaki Nishikawa and what I did to save him. I didn't reply to any of their questions and it seemed rather odd Kyoya wasn't asking any questions because I have to keep up the host club image. Then again he will ask me when I'm alone without anyone around.

Odette spoke for me though I didn't want her too. She can make a situation a lot worse than it already has to be.

Ryuzaki arrived at Ouran on his motorcycle and his screaming fan girls came surrounding him trying to get an autograph. He sees me and walks towards my direction making most of the fan girls swoon in his presence. He takes my hand and his lips press against it. I didn't how gentlemanly he was and he was making me blush.

"Why don't I show you around Tokyo?" Ryuzaki said.

Kyoya grabs my arm before I could accept Ryuzaki's hand. I flinched in pain but that didn't seem to make him realize he was hurting me.

"Hiro-san, is busy at the moment, but you can always request her," Kyoya says with a fake smile.

"Alright, I request Hiro to come with me," Ryuzaki said giving a smirk back.

"Our club doesn't work that way, Nishikawa-san," Kyoya counters.

Shit, what am I getting myself into!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating because my comp turned to shit and while I was moving my laptop got smashed and stuff. I also lost a lot of things during the move in which my parents didn't inform me of so I am little pissed right now. I am not taking anything out on you guys and be happy I am updating. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Don't own OHSHC!**

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Kyoya still has me by the arm and I have no idea how to diffuse the situation. It is very apparent that they do not like each other so I am going to make things worse by confronting them about their standoff so I'll stay away from the subject.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take Hiro-san inside," Kyoya commands glaring at the twins.

The twins take me inside and the rest of the host club follows except for Kyoya and Odette. The three continue to argue about me even though Odette is on Ryuzaki's side. I am going to kill Kyoya later for treating me like a child. He is by no means my father and I am not going to tolerate that at all.

We arrive at the host room and I sat down at my table very irritate at Kyoya and everyone else except for Haruhi of course. Shortly after Kyoya and Odette come into the host room with Odette angry beyond belief. She didn't even come to sit next to me that is how pissed she was.

I rise from my seat walking towards Kyoya. I was going to make a scene in front of the host club, but before I could Kyoya walks to the supply closet. I follow him and lock the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded.

"I am the vice president of this host club and I don't intend for it to fail because of you," Kyoya says matter of fact.

"You made me look like I'm friggin' helpless child! I wasn't going to run off with Ryuzaki! What will take for you to get off my back?"

"I want information, but not right now because it is not the time or the place," Kyoya says smirking. "Or do you want the rest of the host club to know your business?"

"No, but you are being an asshole about it," I pouted.

Kyoya reaches around me taking my cell phone out of my back pocket and punches his number into my phone.

"You shouldn't keep your phone in your back pocket it gives me an excuse to touch your well sculpted ass, doll," Kyoya says smirking with his hands on my rear end and he gives it a squeeze. "I will be seeing you after the host club close for the day."

He unlocks the supply closet door and steps out. Fortunately, the host club was clever enough not to eavesdrop on our conversation. I punch the wall in anger for letting my guard down. I didn't expect an Otori to be a closet womanizer.

I walk out to my table and sit down. Odette is happy now and I didn't want to tell her about what Kyoya did, but she skips over to me. Somehow our twin powers had to be working at an inconvenient time Odette realized what happened. She only smiled and I realized she wants to use me to control him. I don't think he is interested in me. He just wants me to be on my guard. Yeah that's it.

The guests come in as usual we don't have a Cosplay planned and the girls demanded that next time we would be in costume. Kyoya made a note of this and looked at me trying to figure out my measurements. I turn away pretending I didn't meet his gaze listening to one of the girls talking about her day which I had no interest in. I had to listen to this for the rest of the host club hours.

Haruhi was stuck with cleaning up the after math of the host's messes. I felt horrible that I could only help a little because Kyoya wanted to talk to me. I made Odette help Haruhi so she isn't shit out of luck.

I followed Kyoya outside where a limo was waiting for him, but I was wrong on that part. Kyoya wanted me to get into the limo with him. I refused to get in but he made a threat that he would raise Haruhi's debt, so I complied. I sat on the opposite side of the limo far away as possible, but he found it to be amusing.

He wasn't going to tell me where we were going because he is an asshole. I didn't even try to make conversation with the Shadow King. I wasn't even in the mood to talk or deal with his bullshit. I only glared at him, but he remained unfazed.

The driver tells Kyoya that we were at our destination. I reluctantly stepped out of the limo and Kyoya followed right behind me. We were at a boutique/beauty salon. What does he have planned? He goes over to the stylist and tells her to make me decent. The stylist smiles which Kyoya didn't not see this but I know this person is going to go over beyond expectations.

Kyoya leaves because he had something that he needed to take care of. The stylist which I will name her Yoko brings me to the salon part of the boutique and sits me down in the chair and tells the hair dresser to re-dye my hair to a more platinum blonde since my roots were showing and my hair was put in a tight bun.

After that I was put into a black dress that hit the floor. I prefer something shorter so I don't have to worry about falling on my face. The stylist and the hair dresser made a joke about my height and I don't know about you guys, but 5'4" is not short so they thought heels would be a great idea to make me taller. Now I have to worry about balance and not tripping over the dress. Fuck! I hate you Kyoya for putting me through this. I could have done this shit myself but no he had to be difficult.

The make-up artist come out and starts applying make-up to my face. They wouldn't allow me to see what I looked like because they wanted to see Kyoya's reaction (I guess that's how they will know if I look gorgeous).

Kyoya comes into the shop with the mask of composure on. He pays them the money that they worked for. The stylist asked if she could take a picture of us which made me suspicious and she wanted us to pose like a couple. Fuck! This bitch had to assume we just had to be a couple and on top of that she wanted us to kiss! She was very persistent and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and his other hand cups my chin. I close my eyes and press my lips against his gently. He kisses back with more force than I anticipated. They took the picture and cooed about how a cute couple we were. I broke the kiss. He takes me out of the shop and takes me into the limo.

I was mad at myself for kissing Kyoya because we could have told the stylist that we weren't dating. I couldn't believe that Kyoya went through with the kiss. I sat next to him not even looking at Kyoya. Why am I acting like a junior high girl that got her first kiss? I kissed my ex before and I don't have any idea why I care so much.

We arrive at a restaurant that I don't know the name of and Kyoya escorts me into the place. Unfortunately we got some unwanted attention with the paparazzi, and I just know the headlines won't be good. We were seated right away and now it is the moment where he gets his information from me.

"So what do you want to know about me?" I asked getting to the point.

He smirks, "I want to know everything about you, Hiro-san."

"Why? I am not that interesting," I said sincerely.

"You entered the exchange program of our school and your file was moved to a restricted area. I want to know what you're hiding from everyone," Kyoya says darkly.

"I didn't get a student visa, and now you are going to use this to your advantage to control me."

"You barely know me and yet you kissed me and can read me so easily. You are a very intriguing woman."

"If you ever mention this to anyone I will kill you and I'll make sure you demise is slow and painful."

"Strong words coming from beautiful lips like yours," He smirks. "I wouldn't mind kissing them again."

I realized now that I would never outsmart or catch him off guard. He will remain forever unfazed and calculating my every counter. I turn away from him pouting because Kyoya was being a jerk and that he wouldn't mind kissing me again.

My phone vibrates it was Odette on the caller ID with her making a face that was disgusting. I decided to ignore the call because it was rude to answer a phone when you are out with someone. Her call went to voice mail. Then I saw Odette face pressed against the widow next to our table.

Kyoya noticed this too and pulled the blind down, but she enters the restaurant and collapses on me.

"I have been waiting hours for you to come home and feed me, Hiro," Odette says eating the bread sticks that were complementary only to customers.

"Odette you're making a scene," Kyoya said coldly with venom.

"Why don't you show some compassion? Odette has hypoglycemia and she needs to eat something before she goes into a coma," I said angrily gritting my teeth.

"Yeah, stop being a prick and help me," Odette says to Kyoya.

Somehow the waiter was ear hustling and came to Odette rescue with a bowl of ice cream and she begins to dig in but yet she was eating it in a dignified manner. Since she was content and not going into a hypoglycemic coma Kyoya decides to ask her where my file is. Of course she didn't fall for his trick and proceeded to flip him off. His expression was still intact but I got a hint of disgust but then it disappeared after a second goes by.

Odette looks at her watch and exclaims, "Hiro, we need to get home before curfew!"

We don't have a curfew with Kyle and Fredrick because for some reason they trust their daughter. I decided to play along since Kyoya doesn't know that. She grabs my hand and headed out of the restaurant leaving Kyoya with the bill. I know I am going to pay for it tomorrow and he is going to raise Haruhi's debt as well.

0000000

It was the next day; Odette and I were going to our first period class. Everyone was in a frenzy because our teacher made an announcement that we would be having a new student joining Ouran Academy.

"I would like to introduce you our new student: Vincent Cross," The Teacher says.

I ran out of the class room as fast as I could and I continue to run to the host room. The door was surprisingly unlocked so I opened it and went towards the supply closet. I locked the door and begin to cry. I didn't want him to be here to jeopardize my life and now I can't get the fresh start that I really wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, followings and favorites of my story! I really do appreciate them a lot because it kind of keeps me going and that there are people who like my writing! Anyway I am going to make this short and sweet so off to the story! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. **

Kyoya's POV

I was asleep when Hiro entered the supply closet and she didn't seem to notice that I was there. I usually want to make my presence known but I was too damned tired. I was up all night trying to obtain Hiro's measurements for the cosplay today and I failed. After she left I fell back asleep but I did not get any sleep because I heard arguing and screaming down the hall. Naturally I would have ignored it because I had no interest, but there was a force that made me want to help this woman.

I groggily get up and exit the supply closet which at that moment I heard the argument stop. I still walked over to where the fight was. Hiro was pinned against the wall by the new exchange student from America. Her eyes were closed and a blush formed on her face as if she was enjoying it, but her posture said otherwise. Hiro was begging for this thing to stop as he grabbed her breasts and making marks on her neck. He was using his size and power to take advantage of her. I was furious no one should treat a woman like a piece of meat.

I punched him in the face and the surprising force I had knocked him to the ground. I grabbed Hiro and we ran until we found an empty class room. Hiro locks the door sighing in relief that she was safe from whoever she was with. I had some questions that needed to be answered.

"Thank you, Kyoya-san," Hiro stammers not knowing what to add next.

"Who was he? I'll make sure he'll pay for this," I said with venom in my voice.

"His name is Vincent Cross," She replies buttoning up her shirt which revealed her chest and the marks left behind. "He is my ex-boyfriend that won't leave me alone. I don't know why I am saying this to you and you probably don't even care."

"I may be an ass, but I do care about your safety. We should go to the Chairman's office and report Vincent," I said unlocking the door.

"I don't want any more trouble, Kyoya, I can handle Vincent myself," She insisted on taking care of the situation.

Was this woman daft to think that she could overpower Vincent? Hiro did not possess a violent bone in her body or she had the martial arts skills to protect herself. I needed to show her that she made me worry and I didn't know that could be a part of my vocabulary. Hiro has me wrapped around her finger.

I grab her waist before she could leave and I bring her close to me into an embrace. She turns around blushing resting her head on my shoulder. I did something that I would never forget, but I had to show her she had me fall for her. I forced her to make eye contact with me and somehow Hiro didn't resist.

A light blush formed across her face. She was acting submissive which was a turn on for me. I kiss her passionately and this time it wasn't forced when we were at the salon and we were alone. Hiro wrapped her arms around my neck kissing back melting into my arms. I prop her against a desk and Hiro exposes her neck leaning back making a perfect opportunity to make her moan.

I nipped Hiro's clavicle and I made her moan louder than I anticipated. Her moans were sending me over the edge to the point where lust was taking over. I had to stop before things get out of hand and I don't want to do anything that I would regret.

The tables were suddenly turned when Hiro finally got the courage to kiss me. She knew my weak point and that was my neck. Hiro nipped and kissed my neck expertly. A small gruff moan escapes me and I made a mental note to punish her for it later. She stops and suddenly runs out of the classroom.

I sigh running my hand trough my hair wondering what I did wrong. I was truly falling in love with Hiro and I intend to make her feel the same way even if it kills me.

00000

Hiro's POV

Oh my god!

I just made out with Kyoya Otori and _liked_ it. I will never say it to any soul in world not even Odette would want to hear about his expertise in kissing. He also knew my weak point to and I didn't think it was obvious to figure out. That is beside the point I had to leave because it was utterly difficult to control myself and I didn't want to be an easy fling.

I ran to my car because I had to get out of the school to collect my thoughts more logically. I had so many questions to ask Kyoya, but I didn't want to talk to him because of my stubbornness. I couldn't tell Odette because she would beat the living shit out of Kyoya. I sighed knowing I had a very difficult decision to make and a situation that I couldn't handle.

Odette appears out of nowhere in her tiger cosplay in the passengers' seat of my car. Just to put on the record she scared the living shit out of me and she does that to everyone even her parents. I sped out of the parking lot of the school and headed towards Odette's house.

"Vincent is here," I said sighing.

"I know and I heard that he tried to rape you," She said looking at the markings Vincent left behind to claim me.

"Who told you?" I asked out of curiosity. "He wouldn't go that far just to take me back."

"Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you? You are a woman that _all _men desire and would do _anything_ to get their hands on a woman like you," Odette tells me angrily not answering my question.

"Fine, I'll just be more careful next time, Odette," I said.

Odette remained silent for the whole car ride back to her mansion. Luckily, her fathers weren't home to reprimand us that we were skipping out on something that was important for our future. We decided raided the fridge for ice cream and went to Odette's room to chat.

I told her everything that had happened even the make-out session with Kyoya. She listened to me and didn't interrupt which I was glad she didn't blow a fuse.

"Do you like, Kyoya?" Odette asked when I finished with my story.

"I don't know," I answered blushing.

"Even though I hate Kyoya with a passion I don't mind you liking him. Anyone is better than Vincent."

I think our little flirtation will not go any farther because we are from two different worlds. I will never fit in the life of high society and he will never give up money to be with someone like me. So I'm not going to have my expectations real high so my heart won't get crushed by the let down.

00 Few hours later 00

Tamaki calls Odette telling us Haruhi left Ouran early with flu like symptoms and thought that she was going to die. Odette yells at Tamaki to be less creepy so we decided to pay Haruhi a visit and get her some things to help her recover faster. Only Odette and I know where Haruhi lives because we are trustworthy enough not to embarrass her.

We knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment and a tranny opened the door. We introduce ourselves and he welcomed us in with open arms which turned out to be Haruhi's father Ranka. Ranka tells us to be extra quiet since Haruhi was sleeping. Odette and I quietly brought in the groceries to the kitchen and I begin to cut up the veggies.

"It is so kind of you two to come and visit Haruhi-chan. She has been overworking herself in order to stay in Ouran," Ranka said touched by our gesture.

"She is our friend and that is what friends do," Odette says handing Ranka a cup of coffee. "Haruhi will have to take it easy for a while if she wants to be at normal health. Hiro knows exactly what she needs to perk her up and she'll be making dinner tonight."

Haruhi wakes up and walks into the kitchen. She was surprised to see us at her apartment making food for her and Ranka.

"Odette-senpai, Hiro-senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi said surprised.

"We're helping you, Haruhi, and we were worried that you got sick so Hiro and I bought some food for you when you get better," Odette replies as if it were obvious.

"Wow! Thank you!" Haruhi said touched.

Dinner was ready but I made soup for Haruhi since she was having the flu and people who have it have digestive problems. Ranka complemented me on my cooking and I really impressed her because Haruhi told me that she was a picky eater.

As dinner progressed everyone was having a great time chatting about controversial topics and drinking coffee. My phone rings and I excuse myself to go outside to answer the call. The caller ID showed Kyoya was calling me but instead of his name it was That Asshole. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about and the call was going to be awkward as hell. Against my better judgment I answered the call anyway.

"Hello? This is Hiro," I answered.

"Where are you?" Kyoya asked more like demanded.

"I'm at Haruhi's house," I answered.

He hangs up the phone abruptly leaving me confused. I walk back into the apartment to find Odette and Ranka giggling about something but they stopped as soon as I entered in the kitchen.

"Who called and why?" Odette asked in interrogation mode.

"Kyoya did," I answered. "He wanted to know where I was."

"Aw how cute! You and Kyoya-kun would make a lovely couple!" Ranka exclaimed.

I blushed. Haruhi scolded her dad for making such deranged remarks, but he didn't really listen to his daughter. He went on how it would be a whirlwind romance and it was forbidden because we were from two different worlds. I just laughed it sounded like some sort of fairy tale that wasn't going to come true.

We hear a knock at the door and Ranka got up to answer it. Shortly, Ranka enters in the kitchen with Kyoya following behind. Speak of the devil and he shall appear was no joke at all. Kyoya walks over to me to whisper that we needed to talk privately. I excuse myself again following Kyoya outside. There was a car waiting for him but I have a feeling that I was supposed to get in as well.

We get into his car and he remained silent so I decide to break it.

"What do you want to 'talk' about Kyoya?" I said getting angry.

"I have a proposition for you and you might want to hear me out."

"Go on."

"I have connections that can make you stay permanently in Japan. All you have to do is pose as my girlfriend until my father announces the next heir to the Otori Empire," He states. "I need you because a woman such as you is hard to find. My father may actually like you. So do you accept my offer?"

"Yes," I said knowing very well he had something up his devilish sleeve if I said no.

I am so screwed!

**Finally done with this chapter! It was a hard one to write but I hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I know it has been a while but here is a thanksgiving/Christmas gift for you. I hope you like this chapter!**

Hiro's POV

I moved closer to the door of the car but Kyoya grabs me and I end up in a position where I'm straddling his waist. The car leaves Haruhi's apartment complex and Kyoya is feeling my ass to see where my cell phone is.

"I'm glad you took my advice, babe," Kyoya says taking my cell phone from my cleavage. "Don't take me for a fool. I may not be familiar with the female anatomy, but I have been trained to figure out most hiding places by my personal guards."

"Give it back!" I said trying to get it from him but the phone was just out of my reach.

"I will, but your punishment comes first," He tells me and gives my phone to the driver.

"What punishment?" I fumed. "I did nothing to you!"

"On the contrary, you have, Hiro-chan. No one has ever gotten me to act uncontrollably until I met you. As for your punishment you will experience what you did to me," Kyoya smirks devilishly.

"What does that entail?" I asked out of curiosity even though I didn't want to know.

"You are going to meet my father," Kyoya said with a smirk. "I expect you to perform well."

I roll my eyes because I know I can do better what Kyoya expects from me. Kyoya smirk was making me uncomfortable so I decide to look away and sit normally off of his lap. I wanted to sit far away from him but his arm that was wrapped around me prevented my wish to come true.

We arrive at his mansion and Kyoya immediately goes to his professional mode when we got inside of his mansion. We got to the kitchen seeing a woman smiling and she screamed in excitement giving Kyoya a bear hug.

Kyoya introduced me to his older sister Fuyumi. She reminded me of an older version Odette without the childish nature. She lets go of Kyoya and gives me a bear hug too saying that she was glad that Kyoya found someone on his own instead of his father picking a girl for him to marry. What am I thinking? I am not going to be no more than an acquaintance.

I didn't know what she was talking about because I wasn't really ready for such a commitment. I don't think Kyoya is going to marry anyone let alone me. Kyoya tells Fuyumi to prepare me for the meeting with his father, and he was really cold towards his sister. He wasn't called the Shadow King for nothing. I can't believe he is acting this way towards his own family.

Fuyumi takes me into the guest room that she was staying since I guess she doesn't have a room here anymore. She pulls out dresses that she packed in her suitcase and none of them were wrinkled. I didn't know that we were the same size unless she was pregnant. I guess this is why she came back from her in-laws house to tell her cold hearted family that didn't really care.

"Fuyumi, are you-"

"Yes," She smiled. "I'm pregnant. I was going to announce it at the party but I guess the cat is out of the bag. I'm only a few months along."

"I didn't mean to spoil the news. You look absolutely stunning with a curvy figure," I said.

"Thank you," She smiles accepting my complement. "I know you aren't but I never would have expected that my brother would bring home a bombshell like you. I thought he would bring someone who is a plain Jane, you know?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"This would look absolutely gorgeous on you!" Fuyumi exclaims holding on to the magic dress.

It was an emerald green high-low hemmed dress that would show off my legs and it had a tan belt to go with it. The dress was perfect for my skin tone and I didn't know she had really great taste. She gives me gold gladiator sandals to wear to go with this. I didn't the dress and the shoes were age appropriate for a woman who was pregnant and I guess Kyoya contacted her because he didn't have time for me to get dolled up at that expensive salon.

I changed into the dress and shoes. I washed my face and changed the makeup that I had on because this is a party after all. I went with a natural look making my skin look flawless and put on a little eyeliner on to make my eyes pop. I'm glad Fuyumi gave me some makeup to put on so I don't stick out like a sore thumb. I left my hair down and let the curls flow where they wanted.

I come out of the bathroom in which Fuyumi squealed in happiness. Yep, she is definitely an older version of Odette. She hugs me and lets go to get herself ready. She tells me where the ball room was and I immediately get lost in the huge mansion. I can't believe rich people still have ball rooms in this day and age.

I wandered through the corridors until I heard some yelling. I decided to follow the yelling and to find out a woman with red hair (who looked like she could be the twins' mother) was yelling at her phone for someone's incompetence. She throws her phone to the ground and one of her assistants caught it before she had to get a new one. She turns around and immediately spots me. Being the dork I am I tried to hide

"You're late! C'mon we don't have time! We need you to get changed," She yells and then she looks at me. "Where did you get that dress?"

"From Fuyu-."

"That dress wasn't supposed to be introduced until my spring collection. I guess Fuyumi has her connections, but we have to get you onto that stage!"

"I'm not-."

"A model and I don't care about that right now. Change into these heels and don't fall on your face. Come back to me and I'll change you into your finishing look."

There was no convincing this woman that I wasn't a model. I changed my shoes into the heels she provided and she pushed me onto the cat walk.

The lights were blinding my eyes and the chatting stopped as soon as I began walking the only thing that I heard was the music and clicks of the cameras. I reached the end so I gave the cameras a pose and walked back to the designer where she was waiting for me to change into a different outfit.

"You did great!" She exclaims.

A million of her assistants came running to me putting me in different heels. I blushed when they started to dress me because I didn't know that they literally dress you. Anyway the dress magically fitted me it was white with gold flecks that got bigger as the dress dragged on. I don't know if this was real gold because the dress was heavy as fuck.

I walked onto the runway and the designer was walking beside me on the way down. I was the final look for the night? When we exited off stage we heard cheering and clapping. It was a successful fashion show. The designer told me to keep the dresses I modeled for her and she was going to personally replace the one I borrowed from Fuyumi. I don't know why she was being generous but hey I got two designer dresses! She gives me her card and I was dumbfounded.

Yuzuha Hitachiin.

I should have known that she was the twin's mother.

Somehow Kyoya finds me and I would have expected him to be angry but he was calm. He offers me his arm because he could see that I was having trouble moving in this heavy ass dress. I accepted his arm and we walked out of the dressing room. We walked silently about the corridors and I didn't like the fact that Kyoya was too calm about things.

"Why was there a fashion show at your house?" I asked. "I thought this was a ball."

He didn't reply to my question so I decided to drop it. I guess this event was both a ball and a fashion show. I walked with him to the double doors that lead into the ballroom. Our presence was known to the entire crowd of people in the spacious room.

We made our decent down the stairs and we were getting a lot of stares. I didn't really like all of this attention but somehow I ignored it. Kyoya guided me towards where his father was.

"Father, this is my girlfriend Hiro," Kyoya says introducing me.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you," I said trying to be polite as I could even though I heard horror stories from Odette that he was a tyrant.

"She looks stunning, Kyoya, you have good taste," His father mused. "She could carry on the Otori name without any complications."

"Thank you, father," Kyoya said formally accepting his compliment.

"I would like to see you two married before you graduate," He tells his son leaving him to talk to other business partners.

I begin to blush crimson because I didn't know that we were going to go this far to deceive a man out of his entire business empire so I can receive documentation to stay in Japan. I didn't seem right to me, and I had to say something to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you didn't mention that marriage would be involved," I said angrily only for him to hear.

"I forgot to mention that. It must have slipped my mind."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I will make you fall in love with me, Hiro. You _will _be mine."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
